Cala a boca
by ahlupin
Summary: Ficar com a boca fechada, enquanto sua namorada lhe recompensa pelo ótimo jogo de quadribol, nunca foi uma especialidade de James Potter. NSFW.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seu universo não é meu, pertence à sua escritora J. K. Rowling. Pois se fosse meu, o Harry teria sido criativo com a sua varinha.

**Sinopse: **Ficar com a boca fechada, enquanto sua namorada lhe recompensa pelo ótimo jogo de quadribol, nunca foi uma especialidade de James Potter. NSFW.

**Aviso: **Fanfic recomendada para maiores de dezoito anos. Caso o ache o conteúdo ofensivo, não leia e evite aborrecimentos. Está com a categoria M por uma razão, e essa razão é sexo mesmo.

* * *

**CALA A BOCA**

_**Escrito por ahlupin**_  
Betado por AliceDelacour

Em outras circunstâncias, James estaria feliz em comemorar a vitória do seu time junto com todos os outros no salão comunal da Grifinória, onde todos deveriam estar celebrando naquele momento. Porém, ele havia escolhido permanecer no vestiário.

Sua cabeça repousava no banco, e a única coisa que o livrava da completa nudez, era a toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura.

Seus pensamentos voavam e refaziam as jogadas que eles trabalharam naquela tarde, tão perdido em pensamentos que quase não percebeu quando alguém entrou no vestiário.

_"O que você está fazendo aqui, Evans?" _Perguntou, virando a cabeça e encontrando a perfeita silhueta de Lily Evans, encarando-o de braços cruzados.

_"Estava te observando."_ Ela respondeu, aproximando-se e parando ao lado dele.

"_Observar caras sem camisa no vestiário por tanto tempo? Já imaginava que você era pervertida."_

_"Cala a boca"_ Lily escondeu um sorriso_. "Como está sentindo? Ser capitão do time invicto por - quantos jogos mesmo? Sete? - deve ser muito revigorante, não é para qualquer um." _

James olhou para cima e apoiou os braços no banco _"Estou me sentindo menos animado do que eu esperava"_ e ao perceber o olhar preocupado da namorada, completou _"deve ser o cansaço."_

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, compreensiva. Imaginava o stress que o capitão de quadribol da Grifinória deveria passar com a pressão dos jogos. Ele tinha abdicado vários dias em que poderia passar tempo aproveitando o namoro deles no campo, treinando o time invicto. Inúmeras vezes foram aquelas em que ele dormia com a cabeça encostada em suas pernas por poucos instantes, apenas porque madrugava revendo jogadas e técnicas de excelência. Apreciava a dedicação do namorado, e principalmente, amava-o por se arriscar sem hesitação.

_"É uma pena que você esteja tão cansado..."_ ao ouvir o tom baixo dela, James colocou a mão no queixo, interessado "_pois está acontecendo a festa da vitória na Grifinória, e eu pensei em nós termos nossa própria comemoração."_

Ele se alertou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e esboçando um sorriso malicioso ao ver as intenções dela._ "Por que, de repente, eu me sinto menos cansado e pronto para mais um jogo contra a Sonserina?"_

Lily riu, deliciada._ "Considere isso uma festa privada para premiá-lo por ter ganhado." _Abaixou-se o suficiente para ficar no mesmo nível de visão dele. Sentou-se em seu colo, deixando cada uma das pernas abertas ao lado do seu corpo. Ela ficou exatamente sobre o volume que a toalha fazia_. "Hum... Parece que a festa já começou aqui em baixo."_ Disse baixo, incitando sobre sua ereção e movimentando-se lentamente sobre ela. James murmurou baixinho, segurando sua cintura e sentindo seu pau crescer à medida que ela dava aquelas pequenas reboladas em cima dele.

_"Lily..."_ gemeu, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, enquanto apertava seu quadril contra ele.

Ela se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para puxar a toalha e exibir o membro ereto de James, enquanto este abafava um suspiro ao sentir as mãos de Lily o rodearem. Ambos olhavam para baixo, observando ela o masturbar lentamente, em movimentos tão sutis e provocantes que o deixavam mais duro do que já estava. Ele pulsava forte em sua mão, o que fez Lily passar a língua pelo lábio inferior, mais de uma vez_. _

_"Você pode chupar também, se quiser"_ ele provocou.

_"Cala a boca."_

_"Só uma sugestão" _ele sorriu de canto ao a ver respirar fundo.

A garota não resistiu a vontade e abaixou o tronco, até ficar de joelhos sobre ele. Tocou a glande com a língua e foi tomando-o aos poucos, até abocanha-lo o máximo que sua boca permitia. Acariciou com a língua, enquanto segurava a base do pênis. Suas mãos começaram a se movimentar junto com a sua cabeça, passando os lábios por toda sua extensão.

James gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, tanto pela visão erótica, quanto pelo boquete que recebia da namorada. Lily fazia tudo de forma tão vagarosa que chegava a ser torturante. Tudo nela era tão perfeito, que o impedia de tirar os olhos pesados da sua boca o chupando com afinco.

_"Aperta mais..." _James pediu com a voz fraca, apesar da respiração agitada. Com uma das mãos apoiada no chão e a outra entrelaçada no cabelo de Lily, eles encontravam o ritmo de boca, mão e quadril trabalhando juntos para o prazer dele.

Atendendo o desejo do namorado, ela fez uma pressão no membro, o que resultou em um gemido de ambos. Ela o olhou por cima dos cílios, e James sabia que o cenário em que ele se encontrava era extremamente vulnerável. A cabeça apoiada no banco e a boca ligeiramente aberta.

Quando estava pronto para gozar, Lily parou. Ele a observou se afastar e arrumar sua postura sobre as pernas dele. James soltou um grunhido de frustração, apesar das mãos dela ainda estarem ao seu redor.

"_Lily, volta..."_ Não se surpreendeu com sua voz rouca. A namorada se limitou a lhe lançar um sorriso sacana. Deu um beijo no peito dele. Enquanto esse deslizava as mãos para a cintura dela e para dentro da blusa do uniforme. _"Vamos lá..."  
_  
Ela balançou a cabeça em negação e mordeu os lábios de maneira extremamente sexy. _"Você vai ter que meter, se quiser go-"_

_"Cala a boca."_

_"Ah, só uma sugestão."_

James apoiou a cabeça no colo dela e puxou a mais para si. Ela era demais. Beijou o canto da sua boca, antes de amarrotar a saia de Lily em seu quadril e passou a mão a mão na intimidade dela sobre a calcinha. Como se não pudesse ficar mais excitado, ela soltou seu membro e o puxou pelos ombros. James começou a beijar o pescoço dela, ao mesmo tempo que a segurava e a pressionava para deitar no chão do vestiário. Entretanto, Lily continuou firme em seu colo, impedindo ele de ficar por cima.

_"Hoje você não precisará fazer nada, amor."_ Ela falou, colocando as mãos dele ao lado do seu tronco. James deu outro grunhido sexy, o que a fez rir. _"Você ficou me tocando que quase me esqueço da sua recompensa, por feito um jogo tão bom, e por ficar tão sexy usando o uniforme."_

Então, Lily o beijou com fervor voltou a incita-lo. Pegou ele em suas mãos, ainda pulsante e ansioso, com o líquido pré-ejaculatório brilhando na ponta. Ela afastou o tecido molhado da sua calcinha e provocou a si mesma, soltando uma interjeição de prazer e dor quando ela finalmente deslizou por ele. James segurou o joelho dela quando sentiu seu pau enterrado dentro dela.

Era absurdamente bom ser rodeado, apertado e molhado. Demorou um pouco para se acostumar com a sensação estonteante que entrava por sua pele e bombeava sangue para todos os lugares do seu corpo. Ele ansiava, desesperadamente, impulsionar-se dentro dela e a penetrar diversas vezes. Mas se Lily queria ficar em cima dele, ele esperaria ela fazer o movimento e ditar o ritmo deles. Não levou muito tempo para ela o fazer, lento e torturante. Ela se movia para cima e para baixo em velocidade arrastada.

James forçou seus olhos a continuarem abertos, para ver a visão completa do cenário sexual que era Lily Evans. Os primeiros botões da sua blusa estavam soltos, exibindo uma parte da regata rendada que ela usava por baixo. A camisa estava amassada e a saia pendurada na cintura. Enquanto ela mexia, o brasão da Grifinória em seu peito se movia também. O pescoço alvo estava a mostra e implorando para ser chupado, o que James poderia proporcionar de bom grado. Mirando o rosto dela, poderia ver seus olhos verdes pesados, as sardas escondidas pelo rubor que preenchia suas bochechas. Os lábios entreabertos e inchados. Além do cabelo ruivo bagunçado, que lhe caía no ombro.

James Potter a venerava como nunca poderia se submeter à outra pessoa.

_"Tão bom..."_ Ela sussurrou baixo, que ele só pode ouvir, pois pressionava a sua boca muito próxima da dela. Ele adorava ouvi-la gemer.

_"É bom pra caralho. Merda, Lily, eu amo tanto você." _

A situação dele não era muito diferente. Com o corpo recém-banhado já suado, os músculos a mostra se endureciam na tentativa de durar mais. O cabelo negro apontava para todos os lados, e Lily sempre aproveitava para passar a mão pelos fios molhados. A pele bronzeada exibia alguns machucados antigos e alguns novos da partida ocorrida no dia. Estava desabilitado por ela, vulnerável e excitado como jamais esteve antes.

James sentiu o calor passar como eletricidade por suas pernas, até o quadril que se batia contra o de Lily. Ele segurou nela e apertou para aliviar o choque que vinha rapidamente enquanto ela se contraia em volta do seu pau. Levou a mão até o clitóris dela e a tocou novamente. Não demorou até os movimentos, agora rápidos e exasperados, tornassem o ritmo perfeito para que ele gozasse, seguido dela. A sua visão ficou turva por poucos instantes, até focalizar novamente a namorada.

Ela se apoiou nele, e ele a segurou pelas costas. Lily continuou a o movimento até ficar dilatado novamente. Os dois recuperavam o fôlego, e suas respirações quentes ainda se mesclavam.

Soltando uma risada e saindo cuidadosamente do colo dele, Lily sentiu os braços do namorado a rodearem e beijar-lhe qualquer parte alcançável do seu corpo. Virou de costas para ele e se enroscava na toalha ao lado.

_"Nós deveríamos sempre repetir essa festa de comemoração. Eu ainda tenho dois jogos esse ano, e você me deve as seis vitórias anteriores. "_ Ele falou bem humorado, recebendo uma risada abafada. _"Podemos começar em cinco minutos, ou menos, se você ajudar. "_

_"Cala a boca."_

* * *

_Dedicado a todas as minhas amigas que adoram ler uma putaria. Irmãs, estamos juntas nessa._

_Um agradecimento especial à AliceDelacour, que betou a fanfic, e no final exigiu um comentário sobre ela nas notas finais, mencionando sua grandividade.  
Enfim, caso você compartilha o mesmo apreço por fanfics restritas, eu espero que você comente. Reviews são incentivos para eu continuar escrevendo esse gênero, ou outros._

_Até a próxima._


End file.
